THE END OF TEAM ROCKET- Part 01
by Hattie
Summary: Just how far will Giovanni go to get pikacu?
1. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET   
by Hattie  
summary -- "Just how far will Giovanni go to get  
Pikachu?  
  
Part 1  
  
Meowth was dozing in the shade near the Team  
Rocket balloon when he heard the beeper on their phone  
go off. The cat Pokemon quickly jumped into the  
balloon and switched on the phone. Their boss's face  
appeared on the screen.   
"Meowth! Where are those incompetent fools you  
call partners?" he asked.  
"Well, we were kinda on our lunch break--" Meowth  
began. "I'll get 'em, Boss!" he added hastily, seeing  
the look of anger on the man's face. Meowth jumped  
out of the balloon and ran to where Jessie and James  
were sunbathing.  
"Jess! James!" Meowth called. "Da boss wants  
ya'!"  
"What did we do this time?" James asked as he  
pulled on his Team Rocket uniform over his swim  
trunks. Jessie quickly dressed and they hurried back  
to the balloon.  
  
"You fools! All you do is waste my time!"  
Giovanni growled. "Why haven't you captured that  
Pikachu for me?"  
"Um? The twerps are smarter?" James asked.  
"Sir? What can we do for you?" Jessie asked,  
giving James a whack with her fan.  
"Since you are too incompetent to capture that  
Pikachu, I'll have to do it myself," Giovanni said.   
"Where are those kids?"  
"Headed for Cerulean City," James said. "I heard  
them say something about spending a few days at the  
gym there."  
"Let me know when they get near Cerulean City,"  
Giovanni said. The screen went blank.  
"We're really in trouble now," James said. "I'll  
bet the boss fires us after he gets that Pikachu."  
"If he fires ya' I'm going with ya'," Meowth  
said. "You guys are my friends."  
"Thanks, Meowth," Jessie said, giving the cat a  
quick pet. "You're our friend too."  
"Come on, Jess, we'd better start watching for  
those twerps," James said. He and Jessie left Meowth  
at the balloon.  
  
A few hours later Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu  
walked by on their way to Cerulean City.  
"There they are," James said. "Let's go tell the  
boss."  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were still about ten miles  
out of Cerulean City when the two familiar Team Rocket  
members stepped onto the road in front of them.  
"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie called out.  
"Make it double," James added.  
"To protect the world from devastation. . ."  
"To unite all peoples within our nation. . ."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love. . ."  
"To extend our reach to th e stars above. . ."  
"Jessie!" She struck a model's pose.  
"James!" James held up his rose.  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"  
Jessie added.  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James  
finished.  
"Meowth that's right!" called Meowth as it jumped  
in front of Jessie and James. "And you guys are  
really in trouble now!"  
"Better give us that Pikachu," James said.  
"Never!" Ash cried.  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed with Ash.  
They all looked up at the sound of a helicopter.   
It landed just behind Jessie, James, and Meowth. A  
man in a red suit got out. He walked over to stand  
between Jessie and James.  
"I have come for your Pikachu," he said to Ash.  
"No! Pikachu is mine!" Ash cried defiantly.   
"Capture your own!"  
"I never capture Pokemon," Giovanni said. "I  
leave that to others. I will get Pikachu, no matter  
what it takes." He pulled a gun from his pocket,  
pointing it at Ash.  
"Pikapi! Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, clearly  
terrorized at the sight of the gun.  
"Well, Pikachu?" Giovanni asked. "Are you coming  
with me?" When Pikachu didn't respond Giovanni fired.  
"No!" Ash cried, watching in horror as Giovanni  
pulled the trigger. The pain was immediate and  
excruciating. Ash screamed in agony, falling to his  
knees as he pressed his hands against the wound in his  
stomach.  
"Well, Pikachu?" Giovanni asked, aiming the gun  
at Misty.  
"No!" Brock yelled as Giovanni fired. Brock  
jumped in front of Misty, crying out in pain as the  
bullet hit his shoulder. As he fell to the ground  
Brock managed to get two of his Pokeballs out. "Onix!  
Vulpix! Go!" Brock called as the Pokemon appeared.   
"Onix, deflect the bullets! Vulpix, Flamethrower!   
Pikachu, help us! Use your Thundershock!" Giovanni  
fired several more times, but the bullets bounced off  
Onix's stone body. Pikachu snapped out of its terror  
and ran to help Vulpix. The combination of  
Flamethrower and Thundershock was enough to knock  
Giovanni unconscious. Several men got him into the  
helicopter and took off.   
"We'll get you next time!" Meowth called as Team  
Rocket ran into the bushes. A few minutes later their  
balloon floated away.  
  
END PART 1  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Pokemon, if I did I wouldn't  
be working for a living. I just like to write. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Giovanni regained consciousness just before the helicopter landed   
at Team Rocket's headquarters outside of Celadon City.  
"Are you ok, Boss?" his aide Mondo asked.  
"Of course not!" Giovanni snapped. "I was just blasted by a   
Pikachu and Vulpix! What do you think?"  
"Hold on, Boss, we're landing," the pilot called. When they   
landed Giovanni went straight to his office, followed by his faithful   
Persian Pokemon. Mondo trailed after them.  
"Those stupid kids, how could they beat me?" Giovanni asked   
angrily. "We've got to get rid of them. The Ketchum kid doesn't know me,   
but the other two do. They're gym leaders too."  
"What can we do, Boss?" Mondo asked.  
"We have to kill them, of course," Giovanni said. "Find out where   
Butch and Cassidy are." He paused. "And get me Jessie, James, and   
Meowth."  
"Yes, Boss," Mondo said. He hurried out, returning a few minutes   
later. "We're in luck. Butch and Cassidy are driving in from Saffron   
City. They'll be here within the hour."  
"Good," Giovanni said. "What about Jessie, James, and Meowth?"  
"They just called in," Mondo said. "They're still outside   
Cerulean City."  
"I'll call them," Giovanni said. "Send up Butch and Cassidy as   
soon as they get here."  
  
"I can't believe even the Boss screwed up," Jessie said in   
amazement as the Team Rocket balloon floated near Cerulean City. Meowth was   
looking for a place they could hide. They knew Officer Jenny and her   
men would be searching for who had shot the twerps.  
"Jessie. . .do you suppose the Boss killed that kid?" James was   
troubled. He really didn't want Ash killed. James didn't think any   
Pokemon, even the Pikachu, was worth that.  
"I hope not," Jessie admitted. She was worried too. She didn't   
want to see the kid hurt either. She just wanted his Pikachu.  
"I never thought da Boss would shoot da kid to get his Pikachu,"   
Meowth said.  
they were interrupted by the beeping of their phone. When they   
turned it on they saw Giovanni.  
"Sir? Are you all right?" Jessie asked.  
"You idiots, what do you think?" Giovanni growled. "I have a job   
for you three."  
"What, Boss?" Meowth asked.  
""Find out who has that Pikachu and get it for me," Giovanni said.   
"Get their other Pokemon too. They won't be needing them anymore."  
"Why not?" James asked.  
"I'm getting rid of those kids," Giovanni said. "Now go. DON'T   
SCREW UP!"  
"Yes, Boss," Meowth said. The screen went blank.  
"Getting rid of those kids?" James asked. "What does that mean?"  
"I don't know, James," Jessie said. "Let's just do our job." But   
she looked as concerned as James did. So did Meowth.  
  
Just over an hour later Butch and Cassidy reported in at Team   
Rocket headquarters. Mondo told them what had happened in Cerulean City as   
he took them up to Giovanni's office.  
"Butch, Cassidy, I have a very important mission for you,"   
Giovanni said. "Has Mondo given you any details?"  
"He told us about the shooting," Butch said.  
"The Ketchum kid is probably dead," Giovanni said. "I need you to   
make sure. And get rid of the other two kids."  
"You mean kill them?" Cassidy asked.  
"Yes," Giovanni said. "Mondo can give you any further information   
you need. I'm giving you this job because I know you won't screw it   
up."  
"Yes, Boss," Butch said. "Come on, Cassidy, let's go."  
"Yes, go," Giovanni said, waving dismissal. Butch and Cassidy   
left.  
  
END PART 2   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Brock? Misty?" Ash called out weakly. "Brock, help me. Don't   
let me die!"  
"You're not going to die, Ash," Brock said. "Just hold on.   
You're going to be ok." He looked up at Misty. "Misty, get a towel and   
hold it over the wound in Ash's stomach. Hurry, we've got to stop the   
bleeding." Misty quickly obeyed.  
"Brock, what about you?" she asked. The front of Brock's shirt   
was soaked with blood.  
"I'll be ok," Brock said. "We've got to take care of Ash first."   
Brock pulled a shirt from his pack and pressed it against the wound in   
his shoulder, fighting back a cry of pain. He didn't want Ash to know   
he wasn't ok. Brock recalled Onix and Vulpix as Pikachu ran back to   
Ash.  
"Hurts. . ." Ash moaned as Misty held the towel against his   
stomach.  
"I know, Ash," Brock said. "Hang in there Ash, we've got to stop   
the bleeding."  
"Pikapi pi chupi pika." Ash, please be ok Pikachu begged,   
stroking Ash's cheek.  
"Pikachu. . ." Ash whispered just before he lost consciousness.  
"Ash, no -- " Misty cried out. Brock managed to get to Ash's   
side. He felt for a pulse. It was there, but weak.  
"He's still alive," Brock said. They heard sirens in the   
distance. "Help is coming. . .just in time."  
A few minutes later Officer Jenny pulled up on her motorcycle.   
Several officers in squad cars followed closely behind her.  
"What happened?" Officer Jenny asked. "We got a report of shots   
fired."  
"Please help Ash," Brock said. "He's hurt really bad." Officer   
Jenny hurried to Ash and knelt beside him, checking his pulse.  
"He's still alive, but barely," she said to one of the officers.   
"Call an ambulance now." One of the officers radioed for an ambulance   
as the other brought a first-aid kit. He got a towel and pressed it   
against Ash's stomach. Misty moved aside so he could help Ash.  
"What can we do?" she asked, frightened.  
"Try to stop the bleeding," the officer said. "That's all we can   
do until the ambulance arrives. They'll be here in a few minutes,   
Miss. Your friend is going to be ok."  
Officer Jenny got her first-aid kit and knelt by Brock.  
"Please take care of Ash," Brock said. "He's hurt worse that I   
am."  
"We are taking care of Ash," Officer Jenny said. "And we're going   
to take care of you too." She pulled the shirt away from the wound in   
Brock's shoulder. She pressed some bandages against the wound. Brock   
moaned in pain, but he knew she had to stop the bleeding.   
"I recognize you," Officer Jenny said to Misty. "You're one of   
the Waterflower sisters, aren't you?"  
"Yes, I'm Misty," Misty replied. "These are my friends Ash and   
Brock."  
"Can you tell me what happened here?" Officer Jenny asked.   
"Team Rocket was trying to grab Pikachu again," Misty said. "And   
this helicopter landed, and a man got out."  
"He's their boss, I think," Brock put in.  
"He demanded Ash give him Pikachu," Misty continued. "When   
Pikachu wouldn't go with him, he shot Ash."  
"He was going to shoot Misty too," Brock said. "I saved her." He   
looked at Misty. "I'm sorry, Misty. It happened too fast for me to   
help Ash too."  
"Brock. . .it's ok," Misty said softly. There were tears in her   
eyes at the thought of Brock's bravery.  
"Then what happened?" Officer Jenny asked.  
"Pikachu and Vulpix knocked him out," Misty said. "Some of his   
men got him back into the helicopter and left. Team Rocket ran off too,   
I guess. I didn't even notice where they went. I was too scared for   
Ash and Brock."  
"Can you describe the man who shot you?" Officer Jenny asked.  
"I know who it was," Brock said. "It was Giovanni, the gym leader   
from Viridian City."  
"Are you sure?" Officer Jenny asked.  
"Yes," Brock said. "I've met him before. I'm a gym leader too,   
from Pewter City."  
"I know him too," Misty said. "My sisters and I run the gym   
here."  
They heard sirens in the distance as the ambulance approached. It   
pulled up behind the squad cars and the paramedics got out.  
"Take care of this one first," one of the officers said as the   
paramedics hurried to Ash. "He's pretty badly hurt." The paramedics   
quickly did what they could for Ash, then lifted him onto a stretcher. One   
of the paramedics went over to Brock.  
"Let's get a quick look at you," he said as he knelt by Brock.  
"I'll be ok. Just take care of Ash," Brock said.  
"We are," the man said. He looked at Brock's shoulder and put a   
bandage over the bullet wound.  
"We'd better get going now," the other paramedic said. "This   
kid's pretty bad."  
"Think you can sit up until you get to the hospital?" the   
paramedic asked Brock.  
"I guess so," Brock said.   
"I'll take Brock and Misty in my car," one of the officers said.   
"Just get going with the kid." The paramedics got Ash into the   
ambulance and left.  
"Let's get you kids to the hospital too," the officer said. He   
helped Brock to his feet. Brock fought off a wave of dizziness and   
managed to get to the car. The officer helped him in and Misty got in next   
to Brock. Pikachu climbed in on her lap. The officer drove off.  
"Brock?" Misty asked, concerned. "Are you ok?" Brock was very   
pale and obviously in pain.  
"I'll be ok," Brock said. "It hurts, but I'll make it."  
  
  
END PART 3  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	4. Default Chapter Title

When they arrived at the Cerulean City Hospital Ash had already   
been carried inside. The police officer had several nurses bring out a   
stretcher for Brock. Misty took Pikachu and followed.  
"You'll have to wait in the waiting room, Miss," a nurse said to   
Misty.  
"But my friends. . .please let me stay with my friends," Misty   
pleaded.  
"Let the doctors help your friends," the nurse said. "I'll tell   
you as soon as we know anything." She showed Misty to the waiting room.   
Misty sat in a chair, holding Pikachu on her lap.  
"Pika Pikapi chu ka pika?" (Is Ash going to be all right) Pikachu   
asked, worried about its friend.  
"Pikachu, I know you're scared," Misty said. "I am too." She was   
fighting back tears. "We have to help Ash hold on."  
The nurses had taken Brock into an exam room. A doctor and nurse   
were waiting for him. The nurses lifted Brock onto an exam table, then   
left.  
"You must be Brock," the doctor said. "I'm just going to have a   
look at your shoulder, ok?" He motioned to the nurse. "We're going to   
have to cut his shirt off."  
"Please find out if Ash is going to be all right," Brock said   
while they worked.  
"We'll tell you as soon as we know anything," the doctor said. He   
had Brock's shirt off and was removing the bandage over the wound in   
Brock's shoulder.  
"How bad is it?" Brock asked.  
"Well, I can't really tell until we get you into surgery and get   
the bullet out," the doctor said. "I can see there's some muscle   
damage, but I think you're going to be ok."  
"Where's Misty?" Brock asked. "I want to talk to her, please."  
"All right," the doctor agreed.  
"I'll get her," the nurse said. She left. The doctor finished   
examining Brock.  
A few minutes later the nurse returned with Misty and Pikachu.  
"Brock? Are you ok?" Misty asked, scared.  
"I'm going to be ok," Brock said. "Have you heard anything about   
Ash?"  
"He's in surgery," Misty said. "That's all I know."  
"Misty. . .you need to call Ash's mother," Brock said. "I know   
Ash is hurt pretty bad. She needs to be here for him."  
"I'll call her," Misty said.   
"Miss, you need to go so we can take care of Brock," the doctor   
said.   
"Brock, take it easy," Misty said. "You're going to be all   
right."  
"I know," Brock said. "Don't worry about me, Misty." He managed   
a smile for her. Misty left.  
"Brock, we're going to give you something to help you sleep," the   
doctor said. The nurse handed him a needle and he gave Brock an   
injection. Brock's eyes closed as he surrendered to sleep.  
  
END PART 4  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5  
  
I don't own Pokemon by the way...  
  
  
About an hour and a half later Brock's doctor came into the   
waiting room.   
"Misty, Brock is going to be just fine," he said.  
"That's good." Misty almost cried in relief. "Now if only   
someone will tell me Ash will be ok too. . ." She paused a moment. "How   
badly was Brock hurt?"  
"Not too bad," the doctor said. "There's some muscle damage.   
He'll probably need therapy for a while, but he'll be ok. He's very   
lucky."  
"Yes," Misty agreed. "And very brave."  
"Yes, I heard that bullet was meant for you," the doctor said.   
"You're very lucky to have a friend like Brock."  
"I know I am," Misty said. "Do you have any news about Ash?"  
"He's going to be in surgery for a while yet," the doctor said.   
"There was a lot of internal bleeding."  
"Is he going to be ok?" Misty asked.  
"I don't know," the doctor said. "As soon as Ash is out of   
surgery, his doctor will come talk to you."  
"Thank you," Misty said.  
"You can see Brock if you want," the doctor said. "He'll be   
waking up soon. He's in room 736."  
"Ok," Misty said. "Thanks." She picked up Pikachu. "Come on,   
Pikachu."  
"Kachu pi chu Pikapi?" (Are we going to see Ash?) Pikachu asked.   
Guessing at the little mouse's question, Misty shook her head.  
"We can't see Ash yet," she said. "The doctors are still working   
on him. We're going to see Brock."  
Brock woke up a little later to see Misty sitting by his bed.  
"Misty. . .hi. . ." Brock said. He was still groggy from the   
anesthesia, but managed a smile for her.  
"Hi," Misty said. "How do you feel?"  
"My shoulder hurts pretty bad," Brock said. "I'll be ok, Misty.   
Have you heard anything about Ash?"  
"Just that he's still in surgery," Misty said. "I'm really   
scared, Brock."  
"So am I," Brock said.  
"I called Ash's mother," Misty said. "She's on her way here,"  
"That's good, Misty," Brock said. "She needs to be with Ash."  
"Brock, I know you kept me from being shot," Misty said. "That   
was a very brave thing to do." There were tears in her eyes. "Thank   
you."  
"It's ok, Misty," Brock said. "I'm just glad you're ok."  
"Misty Waterflower?" someone asked. They both looked at the   
doorway. A doctor was standing there.   
"Yes," Misty said. "Are you Ash's doctor?"  
"Yes," the doctor said.   
"How is Ash?" Brock asked  
""Well, he pulled through the surgery," the doctor said. "He had   
a pretty rough time. The bullet caused a lot of internal bleeding."  
"Is Ash going to be ok?" Misty asked.  
"He's stable," the doctor said. "But he's very weak. Right now   
we'll just have to wait and hope."  
"Can I see him?" Misty asked.  
"Pi chu pika Pikapi chu," (I want to see Ash too) Pikachu said.  
"You can see him for a few minutes," the doctor said.   
"Please, doctor, I want to see Ash too," Brock said. He tried to   
sit, but was too weak. He fell back against the pillow, moaning   
softly.  
"I don't think you're going anywhere tonight," the doctor said.   
"You can see Ash tomorrow." Brock nodded.  
"Brock, I'll be back soon," Misty said. She turned to the   
doctor. "Where is Ash?"  
"He's in ICU," the doctor said. "I'll take you there. I'm going   
back to check on him."  
  
Misty had to fight back a cry of fear when she saw Ash. His face   
was white and he lay very still in the bed. There were tubes in his   
arms and monitors around his bed, and an oxygen mask over his face.  
"Oh, Ash. . ." Misty said softly as she sat by Ash's bed. "Oh,   
Ash, please be ok."   
"Has he showed any signs of waking up?" the doctor asked the   
nurse.   
"No," the nurse said. "There's been no change." The doctor   
checked Ash's pulse then left.  
"Ash, just hold on," Misty said as she took Ash's hand. "You're   
going to be ok. Just hold on."  
  
A few minutes later a nurse came to the door.  
"Miss, I'm afraid you'll have to leave," she said. "Visiting   
hours are over."  
"Please let me stay," Misty begged. "Ash's mother is coming. At   
least let me stay until she gets here."  
"I'm sorry," the nurse said.   
"All right," Misty agreed reluctantly. She squeezed Ash's hand   
gently. "Just hold on, Ash," she said. "I'll be back to see you soon."   
Misty went back to see Brock. He was still awake, waiting to hear   
about Ash.  
"Misty, how is Ash?" Brock asked.  
"He's really bad," Misty said. "They've got tubes and monitors   
and he's just so still. I'm so scared."  
"I'm really worried too," Brock said. "But we've got to help him   
hold on. Misty, he's going to be ok."  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET   
Part 6  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon.  
  
Butch and Cassidy arrived in Cerulean City about an hour later   
that evening and found a phone booth. They called Officer Jenny. Cassidy   
had a device that disguised her voice and she said she was Ash's   
mother.  
"Hi, I'm Mrs. Ketchum, Ash's mother," Cassidy said. "I just heard   
my son has been shot. Do you know how he is?"  
"I heard form Cerulean City Hospital that he's stable," Officer   
Jenny replied. "But he's pretty badly hurt. They can give you more   
details if you call the hospital."  
"Do you know who shot Ash?" Cassidy asked.  
"His friends positively identified the shooter," Officer Jenny   
said. "They said it was the Viridian City Gym leader, Giovanni."  
"Why would a gym leader want to shoot a trainer?" Cassidy asked,   
still pretending to be Mrs. Ketchum.  
"I can't answer that right now," Officer Jenny replied. "I'm   
sorry, but I can't tell you any more. If you call the hospital maybe they   
can help you." She hung up.   
"Well, the Ketchum kid is still alive," Cassidy reported. "And   
the two kids did identify the boss."  
"Then we've got to kill the Ketchum kid too," Butch said. "Come   
on, let's tell the boss."  
An hour later they had set up their camp and were on their way to   
the Cerulean City Hospital to check out the situation there. They had   
changed out of their Team Rocket uniforms so they wouldn't be   
recognized.  
"Excuse me, I'd like to see Ash Ketchum, please," Cassidy said to   
the receptionist in the lobby.  
"I'm sorry, but it's past visiting hours in the ICU," the   
receptionist replied. "You'll have to come back tomorrow." Cassidy thanked   
her and left.  
Butch went in next and asked to see Brock.  
""Yes," the receptionist said. "He's in room 736. You can see   
him for a few minutes but visiting hours will be over soon." While   
Butch was talking to the receptionist, Cassidy slipped back inside and went   
up to the ICU.  
"I'm sorry, Miss, visiting hours are over," the head ICU nurse   
told her as Cassidy was looking for Ash's room. Cassidy nodded, she had   
just wanted to check things out anyway. She met Butch outside.  
"Did you get in to see the Harrison kid?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but he didn't know I was there," Butch said. "He was   
sleeping. I did get to check out the floor he's on."  
"Ok," Cassidy said. "Let's go make our plans."  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth had make camp for the night and were   
talking about plans to steal Pikachu.  
"So, Meowth, where do you suppose that Pikachu is?" James asked.  
"Well, da girl twerp was the only one not hurt," Meowth said   
thoughtfully. "She probably has Pikachu and all their Pokemon. They're most   
likely at the Cerulean City Gym with her sisters."  
"So we go to the gym tomorrow and steal them," Jessie said.   
"Right now let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted. They got into their   
sleeping bags. But James lay awake late into the night.  
"Jessie? Are you awake?" James asked after a while.  
"Yeah. I can't sleep either," Jessie said.  
"Jess, do you really think Butch and Cassidy are going to kill   
those kids?" James asked. He was worried. "I don't want them to die.   
Isn't there something we can do to stop them?"  
"If we try, the boss will probably have us killed too," Jessie   
said. "Look, James, I don't want to see them dead either. But you know   
what will happen if we interfere."  
"I know. But I still don't like it," James said.  
"Go to sleep, you two," Meowth said. "We've got a busy day   
tomorrow."  
  
End Part 6  
  
To Be Continued  



	7. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET  
  
Part 7  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon I never will  
  
Brock was eating breakfast the next morning when a nurse came into   
his room.  
"You and your friends made the news," she said. "Would you like   
me turn it on for you?"  
"Yes, please," Brock said.  
". . .recap our top story," a reporter was saying. "Giovanni, the   
leader of the Viridian City Gym, is wanted for the shooting of two   
Pokemon trainers near Cerulean City last night. The charges are attempted   
murder for the shooting of 10 year old Ash Ketchum, who is in critical   
condition in the Cerulean City Hospital, and assault with a deadly   
weapon for the shooting of 16 year old Brock Harrison. Brock is also in   
Cerulean City Hospital suffering from a bullet wound to his left   
shoulder. Brock, a leader of the Pewter City Gym, positively identified   
Giovanni. This was confirmed by Misty Waterflower, one of the Cerulean City   
gym leaders, who was traveling with the victims. Miss Waterflower   
stated that the reason for the shooting was that Giovanni wanted Ash   
Ketchum's Pikachu. Giovanni has not been seen since the shooting. Police   
are searching for him. He is considered armed and dangerous. In other   
news. . ."  
"Turn it off, please," Brock said as he lay back. The nurse   
turned off the TV.  
"Brock, are you ok?" she asked, seeing how pale Brock was.  
"Yeah, I'm ok," Brock said. "It's just. . .really frightening.   
Miss, can you find out how Ash is?"   
"Yes, " the nurse said. She left. A few minutes later she   
returned. "Brock, your father is on the phone. Do you feel up to talking   
to him?'  
"Yeah, I guess," Brock said. The nurse got a wheelchair and   
pushed Brock out to the waiting room. She switched on one of the phones.   
Brock's father appeared on the screen. Brock's brothers and sisters   
were crowded behind him.  
"Brock, are you ok?" Mr. Harrison asked. "We heard about you and   
Ash on the TV."  
"Yeah, I'll be ok, " Brock said. "I'm sorry. . .I should have   
called."  
"It's all right, Brock," Mr. Harrison said. "I just needed to   
know you're ok. How is Ash?"   
"Pretty bad," Brock said. "The doctor doesn't know if he's going   
to make it."  
"I hope he does," Mr. Harrison said. "He's a good kid."  
"Does it hurt, Brock?" his sister Susie asked.   
"Not as much as it did at first," Brock said. "Don't worry,   
Susie. I'll be ok."  
"Brock, I have to go," Mr. Harrison said. "There's someone in the   
gym. Take it easy, ok?"  
"I will," Brock said. " 'Bye."  
" 'Bye, Brock," Mr. Harrison said. The screen went blank.  
"Brock, let's get you back to bed," the nurse said. "You need to   
rest."  
"I really want to go see Ash, please," Brock said.   
"You can in a while," the nurse said. "Visiting hours in ICU   
don't start for a couple of hours yet. You can see Ash then." She took   
Brock back to his room and got him back to bed.  
A while later Misty entered, carrying Pikachu.  
"Hi, Brock, how are you feeling?" Misty asked.  
"Ok, I guess," Brock said. "How about you, Misty? Are you doing   
ok?"  
"Yeah," Misty said. "I'm still pretty shook up. . .and really   
worried about Ash. Did you see the news this morning?"  
"Yes," Brock said. "I hope they catch that bastard Giovanni. He   
can't get away with what he did to Ash!" Brock was clearly upset.  
"And you, Brock," Misty said. "Look, Brock, I know how you feel.   
But you need to take it easy. Let's just try to help Ash now. Let the   
police find Giovanni."  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.  
"Hey, Pikachu," Brock said, reaching over to pet the yellow mouse.  
"Pikachu wouldn't stay at the gym," Misty said. "He's as worried   
about Ash as we are."  
"Have you heard anything about Ash?" Brock asked.  
"Hi's still the same," Misty said. "That's all the nurse would   
tell me. Have you seen him yet?"  
"They're going to take me to see him soon," Brock replied. "Is   
his mother here yet?"  
"Yeah, she got here last night," Misty said. "She's staying with   
us at the gym. Brock, when you get out of here, I want you to stay   
with us too. And Ash."  
"Thanks, Misty," Brock said.  
  
END PART 7  
  
To Be Continued  



	8. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET  
  
Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
The nurse let Misty take Brock up to see Ash a few hours later.   
Mrs.. Ketchum was already there, sitting by her son's bed, talking to   
him, trying to get Ash to wake up.  
"Brock, it's good to see you again," Mrs. Ketchum said. "How are   
you feeling?"  
"Well, I've been better," Brock said. "How is Ash?"  
"He's stable," the nurse said. "There hasn't been any change."   
Mrs. Ketchum moved away so Misty could push Brock to Ash's side.  
"Hey, Ash," Brock said softly, taking his friend's hand. "It's   
Brock. Ash, you're going to be all right. Just wake up and talk to us,   
ok? We need you to wake up now." There was no response from the   
younger boy. After a few minutes Brock looked up at Misty. "Will you take   
me back to my room, please?" Brock looked like he was about to cry with   
worry.  
"I'll take him, Misty," Mrs. Ketchum said. "You stay with Ash.   
I'll be back soon. " Misty nodded, taking the chair by Ash's bed. Mrs.   
Ketchum took Brock back to his room. The nurse helped get Brock into   
bed, then left. Mrs. Ketchum sat by Brock's bed.  
"All right, Brock," she said, seeing how upset Brock was. "I know   
you're scared and I know you're worried about Brock. Just let it out."   
Brock couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Mrs. Ketchum held   
Brock's hand as he cried.  
"I'm sorry," Brock said after he managed to control the tears.  
"About what?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "You have nothing to be sorry   
for."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help Ash," Brock said. " Misty is ok, but I   
couldn't help Ash. I'm so worried about him."  
"Brock, I'm sure you did the best you could," Mrs. Ketchum said.   
"It wasn't your fault you couldn't help Ash last night, but you can   
help him now by being here and helping him get better. That's what he   
needs now."  
"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock said.   
"I'm going back up to Ash now," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Brock, you   
get some rest. If you need me, I'll be in ICU." She left.  
A few minutes later Misty came in.  
"Brock, are you ok?" she asked. "You looked pretty upset." She   
could see Brock had been crying.  
"Yeah, " Brock said. "I'm just really worried about Ash. Seeing   
him like that. . .so still. . .it's scary."  
"Yeah, " Misty agreed. "Ash is never that quiet."  
"I know," Brock said. "That's why it worries me." Misty nodded   
in agreement. She was just as scared as Brock. They both hoped Ash   
would wake up soon and be all right.  
  
End Part 8  
  
To Be Continued.  



	9. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET   
  
Part 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
Later that afternoon two Pokemon trainers and a Meowth showed up   
at the Cerulean City Gym. Jessie and James had dressed in jeans instead   
of their Team Rocket uniforms so they wouldn't be recognized.  
"We've come for a battle," Jessie said when Lily, Violet, and   
Daisy came out to the lobby.  
:Ok," Violet said. "Like, let's battle. The gym is this way."   
She led them to the pool.  
"Ok, Meowth, while we're battling, you find those kids' Pokemon,"   
James whispered to Meowth. The cat Pokemon nodded and slipped away.  
By the time Jessie and James had finished their battles Meowth was   
back. Jessie had lost, but James was rather proud of the Cascade badge   
he and his Victreebell had won.  
"What did you find out, Meowth?" Jessie asked as they went back to   
their camp.  
"Misty is taking care of da Pikachu," Meowth said. "But it wasn't   
dere. It musta gone to the hospital with her. I overheard her sisters   
talking about how she's been at the hospital all day."  
"Maybe we should go to the hospital to catch it," Jessie said.  
"Maybe," James said. "But I'm going to make a phone call first."   
There were some phones nearby. He got out the device for disguising   
his voice and walked towards the phones.  
"James, are you going to tell anyone about the boss?" Jessie   
asked.  
"Jessie, I'm not going to let those kids get killed," James said.   
He was dialing the number for Officer Jenny.  
"If we get involved with da boss's plans he'll hurt us," Meowth   
warned James.   
"I'll take that chance," James said. "Besides, I'm not giving my   
name."  
"Hello, may I help you?" Officer Jenny asked as she picked up the   
phone.  
"I'm a concerned citizen," James said, disguising his voice.   
"I've heard that the kids in the shooting last night are in danger.   
Someone is going to try to kill them."  
"Who are you? Can you tell me who is trying to kill the   
trainers?" Officer Jenny asked. James had already hung up. He called the   
hospital and told them the same thing.  
"I hope you know what you're doing, James," Jessie said   
doubtfully. She was worried about the kids too, but scared to go against   
Giovanni.  
  
Later that evening Cassidy slipped into the hospital through a   
side door. She had heard that Ash's mother and Misty were staying with   
him constantly during visiting hours so she was going to try to get into   
Ash's ICU room during shift change. She was disguised as a nurse.  
"Yes? May I help you?" Ash's nurse asked as Cassidy entered the   
room.  
"Yeah, I've come to take care of Ash," Cassidy said. She didn't   
bother to explain how she planned to "take care" of Ash.  
"You're not the nurse that takes over for me," the nurse said.   
She looked closely at Cassidy. "I don't think I've seen you working in   
this hospital before."  
"I just started today," Cassidy lied.  
At that moment the real nurse for that shift walked into the room.  
"How is the patient tonight? Any change?" she was asking. She   
saw Cassidy and stopped. "May I help you, Miss?"  
"Call Security now," the other nurse said. "This girl is an   
imposter."  
"Get out of my way!" Cassidy snarled, pushing her way to Ash's bed   
as she pulled a syringe from her pocket. The nurse grabbed her and   
pulled her away from Ash as the other nurse called hospital Security.   
Cassidy pulled free of the nurse's hold and ran out of the room, dropping   
the syringe. One of the nurses went to pick it up.  
"Don't touch it," the other nurse said. "We have to call the   
police."  
Two hospital Security guards arrived a few minutes later. The   
nurses showed them the syringe as they told what had happened, describing   
Cassidy. One of the guards called Officer Jenny. By the time she   
arrived Cassidy had already made her escape with Butch.  
"We had an anonymous call earlier today," Officer Jenny said after   
the nurses told their story. She picked up the syringe. "She was   
probably trying to poison Ash. I'll have this analyzed."  
"We had a call today too," the nurse said. "That's why I was   
suspicious."  
"That's good," the nurse said. "You probably saved this boy's   
life. You did the right thing."  
"Is there anything else we can do?" the second nurse asked.  
"Keep a close watch," Officer Jenny said. "She might try again.   
I'm going to find out what's in this syringe."  
"The hospital lab will analyze it for you," one of the nurses   
said.   
"I know," Officer Jenny said. "We'll have the results soon."  
"How is the patient?" the second nurse asked as she went to Ash.  
"He's still holding on," the nurse said. "There hasn't been any   
change. I'll let you take over now. Take good care of him.. Ash is a   
pretty tough kid." She left.  
About a half hour later Officer Jenny came back up to Ash's room.  
"How is Ash?" she asked.  
"He's stable," the nurse said. "We're all hoping he wakes up   
soon. What was in the syringe?"  
"A lethal dose of morphine," Officer Jenny said. "The girl was   
trying to kill Ash. He's really lucky you were there."  
"Yes, he is lucky," the nurse said. "We're all hoping he gets   
through this ok."  
"Yeah, he's a good boy," Officer Jenny agreed. "Keep a close   
watch. That girl may come back and try again." She left  
  
End Part 9  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET  
  
Part 10  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Pokemon, I just like to write.  
  
It was a few days after the shooting. Ash was still unconscious   
in the ICU, his condition unchanged. Brock had been released from the   
hospital that morning. Misty and her sisters had taken him to their   
gym to stay with them.  
  
Despite angry messages from Giovanni, who was still in hiding at   
Team Rocket Headquarters in Celadon City, Butch and Cassidy hadn't made   
any further attempts to kill Ash, Misty, and Brock. Security at the   
hospital had been so tight that only Misty, her sisters, and Mrs. Ketchum   
had been allowed to visit Ash and Brock.  
  
Late in the evening of the day Brock was released, Just after   
visiting hours ended, Misty received a phone call at the gym. The caller   
said she was a nurse at the hospital and that Ash was worse.  
"Does Mrs. Ketchum know?" Misty asked, alarmed.  
"We couldn't reach her,"Cassidy replied, pretending to be a nurse.   
"We're sending a car for you. You should get here right away."  
"Lily, tell Mrs. Ketchum when she gets here," Misty said to one of   
her sisters as she and Brock got into the car that pulled up at the   
gym.  
A few minutes later Mrs. Ketchum arrived at the gym.  
"The hospital called," Lily told her. "They said Ash is worse.   
They sent a car for Misty and Brock."  
"Ash is worse? But he was stable when I left," Mrs. Ketchum said.   
"I'll call the hospital." She was already dialing the number. "Yes,   
get me ICU please."  
"Cerulean City Hospital, ICU," the nurse at the desk said. She   
recognized Mrs. Ketchum. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Ketchum?"  
"How is Ash?" Mrs.Ketchum asked. "Someone called and said he's   
worse."  
"I don't think so," the nurse said. "Hold on a minute, I'll go   
check." In a minute she was back. "Ash's condition hasn't changed.   
He's still stable."  
"Didn't someone send a car for Brock and Misty?" Lily asked,   
worried.  
"No," the nurse said. "It's not hospital policy to do that.   
Miss, a few days ago someone tried to kill Ash. You'd better call Officer   
Jenny. Your sister and her friend are in danger."  
"Oh my god," Lily said, hanging up the phone. She quickly called   
Officer Jenny and told her what had happened.  
"We'll start looking for them right away," Officer Jenny promised.   
"Did you see the car that picked them up?"  
"Yes," Lily said, describing the car and Butch, who had been   
driving.  
  
Butch had driven a little way outside of town, where Cassidy was   
waiting for them.  
"What's this all about?" Brock demanded. "I thought you were   
taking us to the hospital."  
"Our boss sent us to get rid of you," Butch said. "You know too   
much about the shooting. It's dangerous for the boss to let you live."  
"Get out of the car," Cassidy called to them.  
"I'm scared, Brock," Misty said.   
"We'll be ok, Misty," Brock said. "We'll get out of this ok."  
"Be careful, Brock," Misty cautioned.  
"I will," Brock said. They got out of the car and faced Butch and   
Cassidy.  
"Say your prayers, kids," Cassidy said. "It's all over."  
"What about Ash?" Misty asked. "He saw your boss too, you know.   
Ash is going to wake up any time now and remember your boss." Misty   
was stalling for time while she and Misty thought of a way to escape.  
"The kid isn't going to make it," Butch said. "The boss hurt him   
too badly. We're just waiting for him to die."  
"No! That's not true!" Misty cried out fiercely, on the verge of   
tears. "Ash is going to be ok. He has to be ok!"  
"Easy, Misty," Brock said. "They're just trying to get you upset.   
Don't let them win."  
"You might as well give us your Pokemon," Butch said. "You won't   
need them anymore."  
"I don't have mine right now," Misty said.  
"You'll have to fight for mine," Brock said as he called out Onix,   
Geodude, Vulpix, and Zubat. He turned to Misty. "While they're   
distracted, you run," he told her. "Get to a phone and call Officer Jenny."  
"I don't want to leave you," Misty said.  
"Misty, go! You've got to get help," Brock said. He turned back   
to Butch and Cassidy and called to one of his Pokemon. "Zubat! Leech   
Life, now!"  
"Bat," the bat like Pokemon said as it hovered over Butch and   
Cassidy and started sucking their energy away from them. Misty ran off as   
Butch called out his Raticate.  
"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" Butch called, even as he was weakened by   
Zubat's Leech Life technique.  
"Vulpix! Use Fire Spin on that Raticate!" Brock called. Vulpix's   
Fire Spin knocked the Raticate out and Zubat's Leech Life attack had   
Butch and Cassidy too weak to try to hurt Brock.  
A few minutes later Officer Jenny pulled up on her motorcycle,   
Misty riding behind her.  
"Brock! Are you ok?" Misty called, running to Brock.   
"Yeah, I'm ok," Brock said. "Officer Jenny, these two people are   
from Team Rocket. They were going to kill us."  
"I've got a couple of patrol cars coming to pick them up," Officer   
Jenny said. "Misty, your sister called me. We were already out   
looking for you two. I'm glad you're safe." Officer Jenny went over to   
Butch and Cassidy and handcuffed them both. "You are under arrest for   
attempting to murder these young people."  
A few minutes later the patrol cars arrived and Butch and Cassidy   
were taken to jail.  
"We contacted the hospital," Officer Jenny said. "Ash's condition   
hasn't changed. That phone call you got was a fake." She had Brock   
and Misty get in one of the patrol cars. "Come on, let's get you home."  
  
END PART 10  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	11. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET   
  
Part 11  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Pokemon, I just like to write stories about   
them  
  
"Bad news, Boss," Mondo said as he entered Giovanni's office at   
Team Rocket Headquarters. "Butch and Cassidy failed. They were just   
arrested for attempted murder of Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison.   
Cassidy is charged with attempted murder of the Ketchum kid too."  
"Damn!" Giovanni swore. "What else can go wrong? What's the news   
on the Ketchum kid?"   
"He's still alive," Mondo said. "He hasn't regained consciousness   
yet. I'm surprised he's hanging on this long."  
"So am I," Giovanni said. "What about those incompetents Jessie   
and James and their Meowth? Have they called in lately?"  
"No," Mondo said. "I haven't heard from them for a few days,"   
Mondo said.  
"I give them a simple job to do and of course they screw it up,"   
Giovanni growled angrily.  
"So. . .what are we going to do now, Boss?" Mondo asked.   
"I don't know," Giovanni snapped. "I have to think." He waved   
Mondo out.  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth were listening to the radio while James   
cooked supper over their campfire.  
"Turn it up," Meowth," James said as the news came on. "Maybe   
there's something about those kids."  
"Our top story tonight," the announcer was saying, "is the arrest   
of Butch and Cassidy, members of the notorious Team Rocket, for   
attempting to murder two Pokemon trainers outside of Cerulean City earlier   
this evening. The intended victims, 16 year old Brock Harrison and 13   
year old Misty Waterflower, were unhurt. Brock had been released this   
morning from Cerulean City Hospital after being injured Friday night in   
the shooting of two Pokemon trainers outside Cerulean City. The other   
injured trainer, 10 year old Ash Ketchum, remains in critical but stable   
condition in Cerulean City Hospital. In related news, police in   
Viridian City obtained a search warrant for the Viridian City gym. The gym   
has been closed since the shooting. Police found evidence naming gym   
leader Giovanni as the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni hasn't been seen   
since the shooting Friday evening. He is considered armed and   
extremely dangerous. In other news. . ."  
"The boss is really in trouble," Jessie said, turning down the   
radio.   
"Yeah," James said. "But at least the kids are ok." He brought   
Jessie and Meowth their supper. "Jessie, I don't care if it makes me   
disloyal to Team Rocket. I don't want those kids hurt anymore."  
"I agree," Jessie said. "I don't even want Pikachu. I just want   
that Ketchum twerp to be ok."  
"We have to get that Pikachu," Meowth reminded them. "Da boss   
gave us a job to do, remember?" But Meowth looked like he didn't really   
want to do the job they'd been assigned.  
  
END PART 11  



	12. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET   
  
Part 12  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Pokemon  
  
A few more days passed. It had now been a week since the   
shooting. Brock was doing ok, except he wouldn't rest like his doctor had   
ordered. He wanted to spend as much time at the hospital as he could, to   
be near Ash.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum arrived at ICU just before visiting hours, as she had   
done every day since Ash had been in the hospital. This morning when   
she walked into Ash's room she noticed something different. Ash wasn't   
conscious, but he was stirring restlessly, moaning softly as he tried   
to move.  
"What's wrong with Ash? Is he worse?" Mrs. Ketchum asked the   
nurse.  
"No, his vital signs are still ok," the nurse said. "He's still   
stable. His doctor was just here, he thinks Ash may be waking up soon."  
"Is he in pain?" Mrs.. Ketchum asked.  
"I'm not sure," the nurse said. "He has been getting some pain   
medication since his surgery. I think maybe he's scared. If he doesn't   
realize he's safe here, he may be afraid of getting hurt again."  
"Is there anything I can do?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as she sat by   
Ash's bed.  
"Talk to Ash," the nurse said. "Let him know you're here and   
he's going to be all right."  
"Ash, honey, it's Mom," Mrs. Ketchum said as she held Ash's hand.   
"I'm here with you, honey. You're going to be ok."  
  
A while later Brock and Misty arrived at the hospital to see Ash.   
They were both worried when they saw how restless he was.  
"What's wrong with Ash? Is he worse?" Misty asked.   
"No," the nurse said. "Ash's doctor thinks he may be waking up   
soon."  
"Oh, I hope so," Misty said. "I really do."  
"Brock, why don't you stay with Ash for a while?" Mrs. Ketchum   
asked as she let Brock sit by Ash's bed. "Misty and I will wait outside."   
Brock nodded as Misty and Mrs. Ketchum left.  
"Ash, it's Brock," he said, taking Ash's hand. "Come on, Ash,   
it's time to wake up. You're going to be ok. You just need to wake up   
now, please, Ash." Brock stayed by Ash, talking to him, until Mrs.   
Ketchum returned.  
  
Early that afternoon Misty was sitting next to Ash when his eyes   
opened.  
"Ash!" Misty cried in relief. "You're awake!"  
"Well, it's good to see you're finally awake," the nurse said.   
She went to the door and called to the head nurse. "Page Dr. Anderson.   
Ash Ketchum, his patient in 1A, is awake."  
"Ash is awake!" Mrs. Ketchum cried as she hurried into Ash's room,   
followed by Brock, and crowded around Ash's bed.  
"Hey, Mist. . ." Ash was trying to say, but it was difficult to   
talk because of the oxygen mask.  
"Take it easy, Ash," the nurse said. "Don't talk. Your doctor   
will be here in a few minutes."  
A few minutes later the doctor entered.  
"Well, Ash, I'm glad you're finally awake," he said.  
"You'll have to wait outside," the nurse said to Misty, Brock, and   
Mrs.. Ketchum.  
"Ash, we'll be back soon," Brock said. Ash nodded weakly. They   
left.  
"How do you feel, Ash?" the doctor asked. He removed the oxygen   
mask so Ash could talk.  
"Hurts. . .and I'm so weak," Ash said.  
"We'll get you something for the pain," the doctor said. He spoke   
to the nurse. She injected something into Ash's I. The doctor was   
examining Ash. "Do you know where you are?"  
"In a hospital. . .Cerulean City?" Ash asked.  
"Yes," the doctor said. "Do you remember what happened?" Ash   
thought a moment.  
"I remember a man. . .he wanted Pikachu. .and he shot me," Ash   
said. "I must have. . .been hurt pretty bad."  
"You were," the doctor said. "You were unconscious for a week.   
You're going to be all right now."  
"That's good," Ash said. "Is my Pikachu ok?"  
"Yes," the nurse said. "Your friends have your Pokemon."  
"Ash, we're going to try something different," the doctor said.   
"We're going to give you oxygen through a tube instead of the mask," he   
explained as he worked. "You can talk to your mother and your friends   
for a few minutes, then you have to rest."   
"Ok. . .thanks," Ash said. The doctor left.  
"Doctor, how is Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked anxiously.  
""He's awake," the doctor said 4 "That's a good sign, but he's   
got a long way to go until he's well."  
"Will he be all right?" Misty asked.  
"I think so, but we'll have to watch him pretty close for a   
while," the doctor said. "Ash is very lucky just to be alive right now."  
"We know he is," Brock said.  
"You can see him for a few minutes ," the doctor said. "He's very   
weak." Brock, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum went back into Ash's room.  
"Hey, Ash, how are you feeling?" Brock asked.  
"Pretty weak. . .but I'll be ok," Ash said. He noticed Brock's   
arm was in a sling. "Did that man. . .hurt you too?"  
"I'm ok, Ash," Brock said. "It's just my shoulder. Misty and I   
are ok."  
"Is Pikachu ok?" Ash asked.  
"Your Pokemon are at the gym," Misty said.  
"Professor Oak has been calling every day to ask about you," Mrs.   
Ketchum said. "He'll be glad to know you're awake."  
"Tell him I'll be ok," Ash said.  
"I think you'd better let ash rest now," the nurse said, seeing   
how tired Ash looked.  
"Ash, we'll see you later," Brock said. "Take it easy."  
"Mom. . .stay awhile?" Ash asked.  
"Sure, Ash, I'll stay," Mrs. Ketchum said.  
"We'll see you later, Ash," Misty said as she and Brock left.  
"Get some rest, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said.  
"Mom. . .be here when I wake up?" Ash asked, even as he drifted to   
sleep.  
"Of course, honey," Mrs. Ketchum replied as ash fell asleep.  
  
END PART 12  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Part 13  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon   
  
It was several days before Butch and Cassidy were allowed to make   
any phone calls. Of course they called Giovanni.  
"No! I will not bail you out!" Giovanni yelled into the phone.   
"I sent you two out on a very important mission and you screwed it up!   
You're as bad as Jessie, James, and Meowth!"  
"But Boss -- " Butch began.  
"We can still get those kids," Cassidy interrupted. "Just get us   
out of here!"  
"No!" Giovanni snapped as he hung up the phone. He pushed a   
button on his desk. "Mondo!"  
"Yes, Boss?" Mondo asked as he hurried into Giovanni's office.  
"Where are those fools Jessie, James, and Meowth?" Giovanni asked.   
"I don't know, Boss. They haven't called for several days," Mondo   
said. "I'll see if I can find them." He left.  
  
Jessie and James were sitting in their campsite when they heard   
their phone.  
"That's probably the boss," James said. He looked worried.  
"Yeah," Jessie agreed. "We should answer it." They didn't move.  
"Hey! Ain't ya gonna answer the phone?" Meowth came into the   
camp. He jumped into the balloon and switched on the phone. Jessie and   
James reluctantly followed.  
"Jessie! James! Where have you been?" Mondo asked. "You   
haven't called for almost a week. The boss is mad."  
"We were waiting until we got Pikachu," James said.  
"The boss is going to call you," Mondo said. "You'd better answer   
the phone." The screen went blank.  
A few minutes later the phone beeped again.  
"Answer it, Meowth," James said. Meowth switched on the phone.  
"Where have you fools been?" Giovanni growled angrily. "Where is   
Pikachu?"  
"We can't get near it," Meowth said. "Da twerps are guarding it   
too close."  
"I have a different job for you anyway," Giovanni said. "Since   
Butch and Cassidy failed, I am forced to give you their assignment."  
"You -- you want us to kill da twerps?" Meowth asked, surprised.  
"What do you think I said?" Giovanni asked. "You're getting as   
incompetent as your partners."  
"No, Boss," James said. "I'm not taking this job."  
"What did you say?" Giovanni yelled. Jessie, James, and Meowth   
grabbed each other in fear. They had never seen Giovanni so angry.  
"I said I won't take the job," James said. "I will not hurt   
those kids."  
"I won't either," Jessie said. "In fact, I'm quitting Team   
Rocket."  
"So am I," James said.  
"There is no quitting Team Rocket," Giovanni said. "Now are you   
going to do the job or not?"  
"No," James said. "Goodbye, Giovanni." He turned off the phone.  
Jessie, James, and Meowth stared at each other in silence. The   
phone beeped insistently but nobody answered it.  
  
End Part 13  
  
To be continued.   



	14. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET  
  
Part 14  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Pokemon  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Jessie asked finally, breaking the   
silence.  
"Well, if Giovanni has to come after those kids himself, he won't   
stop until he does kill them," James said. "So. . .I'm turning in   
Giovanni."  
"James, no! He'll kill us too!" Jessie cried.  
"I have to, Jess," James said. "I'm going to call Officer Jenny."   
He went to find a phone.  
"James! Come back!" Jessie called after him. She knew James was   
doing the right thing, but she had never been so scared.  
"Let's go after him, Jess," Meowth said. He and Jessie ran to   
catch up with James.  
"Hello, may I help you?" Officer Jenny asked.  
"Uh, yeah, I know where Giovanni is," James said.  
"Who is this?" Officer Jenny asked. "And how do you know where   
Giovanni is?"  
"I'm James. I'm in Team Rocket," James answered. "Well, I was.   
I just quit. Team Rocket's headquarters is in Celadon City. I think   
that's where Giovanni is hiding out." He gave directions to Team Rocket   
Headquarters, then hung up.  
  
A few hours later the Officer Jenny in Celadon City had obtained a   
search warrant for the building they had learned was Team Rocket   
Headquarters. They already had the warrant for Giovanni's arrest.  
  
"Boss, we've got to get out of here!" Mondo cried, running into   
Giovanni's rooms in the headquarters building. "The police got a search   
warrant. They're here!"  
"How did they find me?" Giovanni asked as they ran down the   
hallway.  
"I don't know, Boss," Mondo said. "We've got to hurry!"  
The elevator doors opened. Officer Jenny and two policemen were   
in the elevator. They pointed guns at Giovanni and Mondo.  
"You're under arrest, Giovanni," Officer Jenny said. "The charges   
are attempted murder for the shooting of Ash Ketchum and assault with a   
deadly weapon for the shooting of Brock Harrison." She nodded to her   
policemen. "Arrest them both." The officers handcuffed Giovanni and   
Mondo and took them to the lobby, where the other policemen had gathered   
with the other Team Rocket members they had rounded up.  
"I think this is it," one of the officers said. "We couldn't find   
anyone else."  
"All right. Let's take them to jail," Officer Jenny said.  
  
End Part 14  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET   
  
Part 15  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Pokemon  
  
Later that evening Brock and Misty went to the hospital to see   
Ash.  
"Hey, Ash, how are you feeling?" Brock asked.  
"Ok, I guess," Ash said. "Kind of tired."  
"We won't stay long," Misty said. "But we've got some good news."  
"What's the news?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. It had been two days since   
Ash had regained consciousness. Mrs. Ketchum was still spending as   
much time as she could with Ash.  
""Officer Jenny just called," Misty said. "The police in Celadon   
City just arrested the man who shot Ash and Brock."  
"That's good," Ash said grimly. "Now he'll pay for what he's done   
to us."  
"I'm glad to hear it too," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Now I know you   
kids won't be hurt anymore." She smiled. "We have some good news too.   
The doctor is moving Ash out of ICU tomorrow."  
"That's wonderful, Ash!" Misty said happily. "You're getting   
better!"  
"Yeah. . .I'll be ok, Misty," Ash said, smiling at her.  
  
The next morning Brock, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum were waiting for   
Ash to be brought down from ICU. Pikachu waited eagerly in Misty's   
arms. It hadn't seen Ash since he had been hurt.  
"Pikapi! Pikapi!" Pikachu called happily as Ash was wheeled into   
the room. It wriggled impatiently in Misty's arms, wanting to run to   
Ash.  
"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash smiled. He was as happy as Pikachu.  
"Just a few more minutes, Pikachu," Brock said to the little   
Pokemon, reaching over to pet it. "The nurses have to take care of Ash   
first." The little mouse sat more quietly, watching as the nurses got Ash   
settled in his bed and adjusted his IV and oxygen tube. Then the   
nurses left.  
"Now, Pikachu, you have to be gentle," Misty said as she sat   
Pikachu on the bed next to Ash. "Ash is going to be ok, but he's still   
pretty weak."  
"I'm so glad to see you, Pikachu," Ash said as he hugged the   
little rodent Pokemon. "I've missed you."  
"Pi chupi pi pikachu, Pikapi. Kachu pi chupi." (I've missed you   
too, Ash. I'm glad you're better." Pikachu said as it lay on the bed   
next to Ash, where he could pet it.  
  
Late that afternoon Officer Jenny came to see Ash. Brock and   
Misty had gone back to the gym, but Mrs. Ketchum was still sitting with   
Ash. Pikachu still lay by Ash's side.  
"Hello, Ash," Officer Jenny said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Ok, I guess," Ash said. "I'm still pretty weak, but I'll be all   
right."  
"Ash, can you remember the man who shot you?" Officer Jenny asked.   
"Can you remember what he looked like?"  
"Yes," Ash said. "I remember."  
""I'm going to show you a picture," Officer Jenny said. She   
showed Ash a picture of Giovanni. "This is the man we arrested yesterday in   
Celadon City. Is this the man who shot you?"  
"Yes, it is," Ash said. He was very pale and looked frightened.  
"I know this is hard, Ash," Officer Jenny said. "Hang in there.   
I need you to tell me everything you can remember about the shooting."   
She placed a tape recorder on Ash's tray table. "This is for the   
hearing tomorrow, when Giovanni will be formally charged."  
"Ok," Ash said. He was quiet a minute, thinking. "Well. . .we   
were going to Cerulean City. . .we were going to spend a few days with   
Misty's sisters. We were outside of the city when Team Rocket stopped   
us. They said they wanted Pikachu." He paused. "Then a helicopter   
landed and this man" -- Ash pointed to the picture of Giovanni -- "got out.   
He demanded Pikachu. I wouldn't give him my Pikachu, so he shot me."   
It was a few minutes before Ash continued. "All I remember after that   
is the pain. . .then waking up a week later in the hospital."  
"That's good, Ash," Officer Jenny said. "Thank you." She turned   
off the tape recorder.  
"So what happens now?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "This. . .Giovanni. .   
.is going to be formally charged tomorrow? What are the charges   
against him?"  
"He's going to be charged with attempted murder for shooting Ash,"   
Officer Jenny said. "And assault with a deadly weapon for shooting   
Ash's friend Brock. We expect him to plead not guilty, so there will have   
to be a trial. If Ash is well enough by then, he may have to testify."  
"I don't know if I can," Ash said. "I'm really scared."  
"Ash, we want to put this man in prison for what he's done, "   
Officer Jenny said. "Just think about it, ok? I'll let you know what   
happens tomorrow."  
"Ok," Ash said. "I'll think about it."  
"Thank you, Ash," Officer Jenny said. "You get some rest now."   
She left.  
"Ash, you should try to get some sleep," Mrs. Ketchum said. "You   
look tired, honey." Ash nodded. After a while he drifted into a   
restless sleep. But his sleep was troubled by dreams, his expression still   
troubled. Mrs. Ketchum looked with concern at her young son. She knew   
he'd been upset at having to talk about the shooting, and she knew he   
was still frightened. Mrs. Ketchum just hoped that the man who had hurt   
her son and his friend would never be free again.   
  
End Part 15  
  
To Be Continued 


	16. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET   
  
Part 16  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon  
  
Ash sighed in exhaustion as he sank gratefully to the couch in   
Misty's living room. It had been nearly a month since the shooting and he   
had just been released from the hospital. He was going to stay with   
Misty and her sisters. Giovanni was still in jail waiting for his trial   
and Ash knew he would probably have to testify. He dreaded it. Just   
the thought of seeing the man who had hurt him scared Ash.  
"How are you doing, Ash?" Brock asked as he sat on the couch next   
to Ash. Pikachu climbed into Ash's lap.  
"I'm ok," Ash said. "I'm just tired."  
"We'll get you up to bed, honey," Mrs. Ketchum said as she went to   
Ash. She helped him get to his feet and Misty came over to help him.   
They helped him up the stairs to a room. He sat on one of the beds and   
Brock sat on the other.  
"Thanks," Ash said as he lay back against the pillow.   
"Do you mind sharing a room with Brock?" Misty asked. "We thought   
he could help you if you need anything."  
"No, I don't mind," Ash replied. "Misty. . .thanks for letting   
Mom and I stay with you. I'll try not to be much trouble."  
"Ash, you're not any trouble," Misty said. "We're just glad   
you're all right."  
"Let's get you to bed, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said as she got out   
Ash's pajamas. "Do you need any help?"  
"No, I'll manage," Ash said. He looked embarrassed.  
"Ok, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said. "I'll check on you later. Brock,   
can you help Ash if he needs anything?"  
"Sure," Brock said. "We'll be ok."  
"Ash, you get some rest," Mrs. Ketchum said. She and Misty left.   
Brock helped Ash into bed and Pikachu climbed up to lay beside Ash.  
"Thanks, Brock," Ash said as he drifted off to sleep.  
"Sure, Ash," Brock replied.  
  
The next day two men came to see Ash. They introduced themselves   
as lawyers who were prosecuting Giovanni. They wanted to represent   
Ash, Misty, and Brock in the coming trials. Misty and Mrs. Ketchum went   
up to Brock and Ash's room so they could all discuss the trials.  
"Ash, we're starting Giovanni's trial Monday for the charge of   
attempted murder," one of the lawyers said. "We'd like you to testify.   
Do you think you can?"  
"Yes, I can," Ash said. "If my doctor says it's ok."  
"Ash, are you sure?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "I know you're scared."  
"Yes, I'm sure," Ash said. "Mom, I have to. I want him to go   
to jail for shooting Brock and I."  
"You're a brave boy, Ash," one of the men said. "Now here's what   
we'll do. . . ." They talked for over an hour about the trials. The   
second trial, for shooting Brock, was to be held immediately after the   
first trial ended. Ash wouldn't have to be at that one as he didn't   
remember how Brock had been injured.  
"Ash, are you ok?" Mrs. Ketchum asked after the men left. "Honey,   
I know you don't want to do this."  
"Yeah, I'm ok," Ash said. "I just wish it was over already. I'm   
scared."  
"I know," Mrs. Ketchum said. She hugged Ash gently. "It's going   
to turn out all right. I promise."  
"Thanks, Mom,"Ash said, hugging her back.  
  
Giovanni went on trial the next week on the charge of attempted   
murder. It was several days before Ash was called to testify.  
"Ash, the lawyers called this morning," Mrs. Ketchum said as she   
brought Ash's lunch up to him. "They want us at the courthouse at three   
o'clock. Can you do it, honey?"  
"Yes, I can," Ash said. "Let's get it over with."  
  
Ash and Mrs. Ketchum arrived at the courthouse a little before   
three o'clock. Brock and Misty were already there, waiting for Ash. They   
went to a small room just off the courtroom. Both the lawyers were   
waiting for them.  
"This is it," one of them said. "We're going to call you to the   
stand in a few minutes. All you have to do is answer some questions."  
"I know," Ash said. "I'm just scared."  
"It's going to be fine, honey," Mrs. Ketchum said. "We're all   
here for you." She was holding Ash's hand.  
"You can do it, Ash," Brock said. "You're a tough kid."  
"Ash, you should know that Giovanni has made some unpleasant   
remarks to some of the other witnesses," one of the lawyers said. "If he   
says anything to you, just ignore it. He can't hurt you anymore. We're   
going to see that he never hurts anyone again."  
"Ok," Ash said. The lawyers left.  
"Hand in there, Ash," Brock said. "It will be over soon." He saw   
the look of fear on Ash's face. "We're here for you, buddy." Ash just   
nodded.  
A few minutes later a policeman came to the door.  
"Ash Ketchum? They're ready for you," he said.  
"We're on our way," Mrs. Ketchum said. The lawyers had brought a   
wheelchair for Ash because he was still very weak. Mrs. Ketchum helped   
him into the chair and pushed him into the courtroom.  
Everyone in the courtroom turned to look at Ash as he was wheeled   
in. For the first time since the shooting, Ash found himself   
face-to-face with the man who had shot him. His face went white, but he just   
looked straight ahead.  
"Hey, kid," Giovanni growled quietly as Ash was pushed past him.   
"Why didn't you die? You were supposed to die." Ash didn't say   
anything, he just stared straight ahead as he was pushed to the witness   
stand. Ash was sworn in and his mother helped him to the witness stand.  
The judge regarded the young boy for a moment. "How are you   
feeling, Ash?"  
"Ok, I guess," Ash replied. "I'm still pretty weak, but I'm   
getting better." He looked calmly back at the judge.  
"Are you nervous, Ash?" the judge asked.  
"Yes," Ash admitted. "But I'm ok."  
"We're just going to ask you a few questions," the judge said.   
"This won't take long."  
"I'm ready," Ash said. He looked out into the courtroom, smiling   
slightly when he saw Brock, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum sitting by Daisy,   
Violet, and Lily. They had closed the gym for the day to be there for   
Ash.  
One of the two lawyers stepped up to Ash.  
"Now, Ash, can you tell us what you remember about the evening you   
were shot?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir," Ash replied. "We were on our way to Cerulean City to   
spend a few days visiting Misty's sisters. We were still a few miles   
outside of town when Jessie, James, and their Meowth from Team Rocket   
stopped us and told us to give them Pikachu. Then a helicopter landed,   
and Giovanni got out. He said he wanted Pikachu and I said no, Pikachu   
is mine. He pulled a gun from his pocket and shot me." Ash was silent   
for a moment. "All I remember after that is the pain. . .then waking   
up in the hospital."  
"Had you seen Giovanni before with Team Rocket?" the lawyer asked.  
"No," Ash said. "I had heard them talk about their boss, but I   
hadn't seen him."  
"Ok," the lawyer said. "Ash, is the man who shot you in this   
courtroom?"  
"Yes, sir," Ash replied. He still looked calm, but he held the   
arms of the chair to keep his hands from shaking.  
"Can you point him out to us, please?" the lawyer asked.  
"Yes, sir," Ash said. He pointed to Giovanni. "There he is, the   
man in the red suit."   
"Let the record show that Ash Ketchum has identified Giovanni as   
the man who shot him," the lawyer said. "Thank you, Ash. I don't have   
any more questions."  
"Do you have any questions for the witness?" the judge asked   
Giovanni's lawyers.  
"Yes," one of the lawyers said, coming to stand in front of Ash.   
"Ash, you say you'd never seen Giovanni before the shooting, yet you   
knew he was Team Rocket's leader?"  
"Sir, I didn't say I knew he was Team Rocket's leader," Ash   
replied. "I only said I had heard Jessie, James, and Meowth talking about   
their boss."  
"You didn't remember who he was, but you remember he shot you?"   
the lawyer asked.  
"Yes, sir," Ash replied. "I didn't know his name, but I clearly   
remember his face." Giovanni's lawyer asked Ash a few more questions.   
Ash answered them all, managing to keep calm despite being nervous.  
"That's it," Giovanni's lawyer said finally. "No further   
questions."  
"You may step down," the judge said to Ash. "Thank you for your   
help, Ash." Ash nodded. His lawyers helped him into the wheelchair and   
Mrs. Ketchum pushed him from the courtroom, followed by Brock, Misty,   
and her sisters. Giovanni didn't say anything as Ash was pushed past   
him. Ash wouldn't even look at Giovanni, he just looked straight ahead.  
"Ash? Honey, it's all right now. It's all over," Mrs. Ketchum   
said, seeing the tears in Ash's eyes. Ash had managed to remain calm   
while he was in the courtroom, but he'd been so scared. Mrs. Ketchum   
knelt in front of Ash. He put his arms around his mother and let the tears   
come.  
"Ash, it's all right," Brock said as he and Misty knelt beside   
Ash, putting their arms around Ash's shoulders.   
After a short while Ash managed to stop crying.  
"Are you ok now, Ash?" Misty asked.  
"Yes, I'm ok," Ash said. "Thanks for being there for me. It   
really helped."  
"Ash, we're very proud of you," Mrs. Ketchum said. "I know it   
took a lot of courage to face the man who shot you. You're very brave."  
"I'm just glad it's over," Ash said. "Mom, can we go now? I'm   
exhausted."  
"Of course, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said.  
"Come on, Ash," Misty said. She held Ash's hand. "Let's get you   
home."  
  
END PART 16  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	17. Default Chapter Title

THE END OF TEAM ROCKET  
  
Part 17  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon  
  
The next day Ash was lying on the couch watching TV when Violet   
came in followed by two people and a Meowth.  
"Ash? These trainers want to talk to you. Like, is it ok?" she   
asked.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ash answered. He didn't recognize the   
trainers until the Meowth spoke.  
"Hey, twerp, how are you feeling?" Meowth asked.  
"Team Rocket?" Ash looked startled. He hadn't known them because   
they weren't wearing their uniforms. James was wearing jeans and a   
shirt and Jessie had on a red dress. Pikachu moved closer to Ash as he   
sat up, looking uncertainly at Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
"Don't worry, Ash, we aren't after Pikachu anymore," James said.  
"Yeah. We were only trying to steal it 'cause Giovanni told us   
to," Meowth said. He held up a paw. "Truce?"  
"Yeah," Ash said as he shook Meowth's paw.  
"This is for you. Ash," James said as he handed Ash a rose. "So.   
. .how are you feeling?"  
"Better," Ash said. "I just need to take it easy for a while."  
"Ash. . .um. . .we're sorry about what happened to you," Jessie   
said. "We never thought Giovanni would go that far for Pikachu." She   
paused a moment. "James turned him in. Did you know that?"  
"Yeah, I heard that," Ash said. "Thank you."  
"Ohh. . .it was the right thing to do," James said. "When Butch   
and Cassidy couldn't hurt you kids, Giovanni sent us to do it. I told   
him I wasn't going to hurt you. That's when we quit Team Rocket."  
"What's going to happen to Butch and Cassidy?" Ash asked. He knew   
how about their attempts to kill him, Misty, and Brock.  
"They pled guilty," James said. "They' re going to be in jail for   
a long time, Ash. No one is going to hurt you kids."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Ash said.  
"We saw you at the trial yesterday," James said. "You were really   
brave. I hope they find Giovanni guilty."  
"So do I," Ash said grimly. He was silent a minute. "What are   
you guys going to do now?"  
"We're going on a journey together," Jessie said. "We're going to   
get to know each other better and maybe catch some new Pokemon."  
"Don't worry," James said. "We don't mean stealing them." He was   
smiling.  
"Meowth is coming too," the little cat Pokemon spoke up.  
"Of course Meowth is coming too," Jessie said. "We aren't leaving   
you behind."   
"What are you going to do, Ash?" James asked.  
"Well. . .after Giovanni's trials are over, Mom and I are going   
back to Pallet for a while," Ash said. "I guess in a couple of months,   
when I can travel again, Misty and Brock and I will go back on our   
journey." Ash smiled. "I'm still going to be the world's greatest Pokemon   
Master!"  
"You can do it, Ash," James said. "You're really good with your   
Pokemon. After all, you always beat us." They laughed.  
"We've gotta go," James said. "Take it easy, ok?"  
"Yeah," Ash said. "Good luck on your Pokemon journey." He shook   
hands with Jessie and James and even took Meowth's paw for a minute.  
" 'Bye," Jessie called and waved at them as Violet took them to   
the door. Ash smiled and waved at them as he laid back.  
  
A few days later Giovanni's trial ended. That afternoon Ash was   
taking a nap when his mother and Brock woke him.  
"Ash? Honey, the verdict is in on Giovanni's case," Mrs. Ketchum   
said. "The judge would like us all to be there when they announce it."  
"Ok," Ash said. He sat up. "Let's go."  
"We'll be ready in a few minutes," Brock said.  
"Ok," Mrs. Ketchum said. She was waiting downstairs with Misty,   
Daisy, Violet and Lily. They were all going to the courthouse together.  
  
Giovanni wasn't in the courtroom when Ash arrived. A few minutes   
later he was escorted in by two armed policemen. He stared at Ash for   
a moment, a look of pure hate on his face, then he was led to his seat.   
"It's ok, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said softly to Ash. She took his   
hand. "He can't hurt you." Ash nodded.  
The jury entered the courtroom a few minutes later and took their   
seats.  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.  
"Yes, Your Honor," a man said as he stood. He handed the bailiff   
a piece of paper to give to the judge. The judge read it then returned   
it to the juror.  
"Read the court the verdict," the judge ordered.  
"Oh, I hope he's guilty. Please let him be guilty," Ash   
whispered. He was holding Misty's and his mother's hands tightly.  
"In the case of Giovanni vs. Ash Ketchum," the man read, "we the   
jury find the defendant Giovanni guilty of the crime of attempted   
murder."   
This time the tears on Ash's cheeks were of relief. The courtroom   
erupted in cheers.  
"I'm so glad," Ash cried, hugging first his mother than Misty.   
The judge called for order. The courtroom finally quieted.  
"Giovanni, you have been found guilty of the crime of attempted   
murder," the judge said. "Is there anything you wish to say?"  
"I will get that Pikachu," Giovanni said, turning to look at Ash.   
Ash started to say something but Brock stopped him.  
"Giovanni, for your crime you are sentenced to life in prison,"   
the judge said. "You will serve this sentence at hard labor at the   
penitentiary in Celadon City. That is all. Court is adjourned." The judge   
left and Giovanni was escorted out.  
"We won, Ash, we won!" Misty cried.  
"Yeah!" Ash was smiling. "We won! I'll never have to worry about   
Pikachu again."  
"Giovanni can't hurt you again, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said. "That's   
why I'm glad."  
There was a crowd of reporters waiting outside the courthouse.  
"Ash!" they called. "Give us a statement!"  
"I'm very happy," Ash said. "Giovanni is going to jail for his   
crime."  
"That's all we have to say right now," Mrs. Ketchum added. "Ash   
needs rest. We're taking him home now."  
  
Giovanni's second trial, for assault with a deadly weapon, lasted   
less than a week. He was convicted of the crime. Ash and Brock were   
both relieved that the trials were over.  
  
A few days later Ash and Mrs. Ketchum were getting ready to leave   
Cerulean City. Ash was getting stronger every day and was anxious to   
get back on his Pokemon journey. Brock was going with Mrs. Ketchum as   
far as Pewter City. He was going home to his family for a few months,   
until Ash was ready to travel again. Then they were going to join Misty   
and continue their Pokemon journey.  
"Thanks for letting us stay so long," Mrs. Ketchum said as she   
hugged Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty. "You girls have been wonderful.   
Come visit us sometime."  
"Like, we will," Lily said. "We're going to miss you."  
"Ash, I'll see you in a few months, ok?" Misty said. She hugged   
Ash tightly. Ash blushed, but returned the embrace.  
"Thanks for everything, Mist'," he said. "You're a great friend."  
"I'll miss you, Ash," Misty said as they parted.   
"It's only for a few months," Ash said. He got in his mother's   
car and Misty handed him Pikachu. "I'll see you soon, Misty."  
"Goodbye, Ash," Misty said. "I'll see you soon!" She and her   
sisters waved as Mrs. Ketchum drove off.  
  
THE END  



End file.
